Larry Butz: Ace Attorney
by Kneekicker
Summary: In the wake of Zak Gramarye's trial, Phoenix Wright is suspended from the world of law. Unable to juggle between finding a job, raising Trucy and clearing his name, Phoenix enlists the help of Edgeworth, who in turn enlists the help of Larry Butz. Now Larry must work for the Wright & Co. Law Offices as a defence attorney to cover Wright's expenses and keep the place up.
1. Here comes the Butz

**Larry Butz: Ace Attorney**

**May 16****th****, 2019**

As Larry handed his cab driver money from his wallet, he stepped outside into the blazing sun, marveling at the building in front of him.  
The Prosecutor's Office.  
His amazement was cut short as the driver started barking instructions to Larry over the sound of his cab engine.

"We're outside B Block, sonny. You just head on around to the main office. This as far as I can go, man. Like, see ya soon. Or never."  
As he drove off, Larry silently fumed, blowing up the driver's head in his overly active imagination. In a daze, he pulled out the note Edgeworth addressed to him and started navigating himself to his office.

"_Aw man, why'd ol' Edgy have to drag me out on such a nice day like today? I had to miss a date with Mindy!"_

As Larry entered the main reception floor, a well reserved man in his late thirties beckoned for him. Seeing as Larry was a little weeny lost lamb in this place, he headed over.

"Ah, are you perhaps Mr. Butz, sir?" Larry was surprised at the mention of his name, though he then dismissed it when he realized Edgeworth probably sold another of his excess billionaire space aliens babies to hire the ridiculously fancy man.

"Yep, sure am! Boy, you must be an idiot, to not know the great Larry, secondary school graduate and savior of Miller Edgeworth!"

Absorbed in his gloat, Larry never noticed the bellboy silently snicker at the incorrect pronunciation of Miles Edgeworth's name.  
"Ah yes, he has certainly been expecting you. I will escort you to his office at once."

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally made it to his office. Larry was flabbergasted at the sight. Fancy coat hanging in a display case? Check. Fancy tea leaves? Check. Fancier tea set? Check. Fancy desk? Check.

As Larry absorbed everything in the room, his eyes laid upon a certainly peculiar sight. A hero that Larry once was.  
"Is that…the Steel-"  
**"YES BUTZ"**

Larry screamed as the scowling face of Edgeworth entered his field of vision. With a wave, Edgeworth dismissed the bellboy and draped a hankerchief over the Steel Samurai, barely covering the torso. Flustered, Edgeworth immediately roped Larry over to a guest chair, where Larry sat in awkward silence.

"…Do you know why you are here today?"

To tell the truth, Larry really didn't know. He had been called on a whim by Edgeworth and he never bothered to reveal the reason. Larry only really came because Edgeworth had pasted the note on his apartment door, attracting his super nosey neighbor's attention. At the sight of the silent Larry, Edgeworth sighed.

"Unbelievable, the size of your stupidity knows no bounds. Have you even ventured out into civilization this past month? Read the newspaper? Watch the television?"  
"Uh… no?" To be honest, Larry HAD been watching TV…recorded videos of him acting as the Steel Samurai that is. His girlfriend had been nice enough to record it!

"Come with me, we're going to Wright's office."  
"Uh, whazzat? I just got here, Edgey!"

Larry was crushed, he came all the way to the top of this enormous building, only to have to climb down again? Soon, Edgeworth left the room, Larry only followed thanks to the comment about the doors being locked from the inside. Who knew if that was actually true? The Prosecutors had a butt load of money, way beyond the comprehension of Larry. Thankfully, Edgeworth arranged a car, so it wasn't too bad. Still, Larry wondered about the entire deal. Why go over to Phoenix's place? Sure, he always has cute girls around but, why'd Edgeworth bring him along? Surely Edgeworth had a schedule to keep.

Looking forlorn, Larry never noticed that they had arrived. Looking at the Wright & Co. Offices, he couldn't help but notice that something was wrong. What it was, he didn't know.

Walking inside with Edgeworth in tow, Larry immediately knew something was wrong. On the couch, slouched a tiny girl, happily doodling away on random documents with crayon. In particular, she was trying hard to color over the words of the documents.

"Uh hey, Nick? There's a thief in here, snatching your stuff away!"

In almost a flash, Phoenix Wright burst into the room. He wasn't wearing his iconic blue suit, instead he was wearing a simple white dress shirt, battling away the heat of summer. Upon clearing his mind, he scanned over the occupants of the room and sighed in relief upon realizing the thief was nowhere to be found. More importantly, he was glad the girl was safe.

"L-Larry? You could've given me a heart attack! Don't scare me like that!"

Larry grinned. He always loved teasing Nick. His mind soon returned to the girl.

"So, Nick, who's the lady? Another of your usual heroic sidekicks?"

Phoenix's face turned grim upon the topic being brought back to the girl. He walked to his desk, and returned holding a month old newspaper column. Without a word, he handed it to Larry.

"_**SCANDAL! DEFENCE ATTORNEY PHOENIX WRIGHT FORGES EVIDENCE, SUBSEQUENTLY DISBARRED!"**_  
_**"I ALWAYS HAD MY DOUBTS ON THAT MAN! HE'S A SCAM, LIKE ALL DEFENCE ATTORNEYS!"**_  
_**"HOPEFULLY, THE WORLD OF LAW WILL RETURN TO ITS FORMER GLORY WITH HEATHENS LIKE HIM GONE!"**_

Larry's heart sunk deeper with each word. He was an idiot, but he knew enough about law from all their mock trials in grade school and hanging around Nick to know that 'disbarred' means losing your badge. It still didn't answer the question of who the girl was, though.

Wright finally spoke up, upon realizing Larry had finished reading.  
"…I was disbarred following the trial of Zak Gramarye. It all happened so quick, I pulled out my trump card, the one this very girl gave me in the waiting lobby. But… it was a trap. The evidence I presented was forged, and I got disbarred. No verdict was reached since Zak Gramarye disappeared. This girl is his daughter.

Seeing as Phoenix had no intention of continuing, Edgeworth interjected.  
"To summarize for you, Butz. You shall be acting as a defense attorney for the Wright & Co. Law Offices until Wright finds a home for the girl."

…what?  
"W-What!?"

Larry's mind was blown by Edgeworth's sudden bomb. He, a defence attorney? He, secondary school graduate, Larry, a defence attorney?

His mind failed him, and Larry burst out screaming.

* * *

"…pulled the appropriate strings for you. If you take the time to study, you should quickly pass your bar exam. I personally, shall be visiting your apartment daily to supply you with necessities and assist you in your studies. Your primary goal is to help support Wright until a home for the girl is found, as he has made it apparent that he is incapable of feeding two without a job. Until Wright either finds another source of income or a home for the girl is found, you are to work under him. Have I made myself clear?"

After sitting through the ridiculously long lecture and overview, Larry would do just about anything if it meant being able to stand up again. He gave a quick nod and Edgeworth left to discuss matters with Wright, his work far from done.

"_Man, Nick sure dug himself in a hole this time."_  
Looking solemnly at the massive pile of books and reports intended for him, he barely noticed a red she-devil making her way behind him, anxious to test her magic on the unsuspecting Larry. (Un)Fortunately, her stealth failed her and Larry whirled around, pulling his fingers into a gun. Larry the master of detection, he thought. Nope. Larry, defence attorney now. Well, technically normal bum, since he hasn't taken the exam yet.

"W-wah!"

The girl in red turned an even brighter shade of red as she realized her master plot had failed.

"Not this time, demon!"  
"I'm not a demon! I'm Trucy! I'm a super awesome magician!"

And with a swift motion, Larry was assaulted in his precious family jewels. The girl known as Trucy skipped away, boasting about her victory. Though she was foiled once, twice shall never happen!

"This is gonna suck…"

* * *

AN: Yep, this is gonna suck. I only realized what a mess I dragged myself into when a friend pointed it out. This little project is going to suck up my free time, so it will only ever update periodically. And while you wait for updates, feel free to read the billions of other, superior 'Larry Defence Attorney' fics out in the web. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to cry in a corner now.


	2. Rise of the Butz

**August 24, 2019**

Larry never studied harder in his life. In fact, he doesn't remember ever studying at all.  
Behind the gigantic mass of books sat Edgeworth, his brow furrowing further with every one of Larry's groans. It sucked. Every day, Edgeworth came for hours to help him with his studies. When he left, Larry's neighbor took his place, obviously swooned that the handsome Edgeworth was talking to her. He even had the nerve to clear out Larry's apartment and place them in the neighbor's place, just to clear room for more stuff.

"Butz, why don't I see you studying? Has Wright's dire situation still not sunk into your thick head?"  
Larry groaned again.  
"I just don't get why I have to be the lawyer man! Why couldn't you just pluck a guy from your place?"  
"Because, Butz, none of the PROSECUTORS in the PROSECUTOR's office have experience as DEFENCE ATTORNEYS. That aside, do you honestly belief anyone would actually want to WORK for Wright? He and his predecessor were notorious for being the masters of bluffing; Wright himself only joined to repay his debt to Fey. Now that he's been disbarred, whatever chance there was of anyone working for him is gone. You're perfect for the job, as Wright and I have saved your hide lord knows how many times. It's the perfect way to return all the debts you've accumulated."

And Larry groaned again.

* * *

**October 6, 2019**

Larry was nervous. For the past month, Edgeworth pushed him harder than ever, constantly warning him of the severe bar exam. He still fondly remembers his encouraging words:

"_You only have two chances before everything fails Butz. If you fail twice, you'll have to go to law school and Wright can't possibly afford the time. If you fail this exam, I shall beat you until your thick head is swollen with law. I have means of beating you, you may remember her whip."_

"Would the candidates please enter the examination room! All mobile devices must be powered off."

Well, crap.

Larry took a seat at his bench, eyeing the other candidates. They too, eyed everyone nervously. Edgeworth had forced Larry to get a 'proffesional haircut' and he also forced him to shave his goatee. Worst of all, Edgeworth bought him a suit, a bright orange one, quite reminiscent to the jacket he always wore.

"_At least Edgey told me I could grow my goatee back. If I pass."_

"The defence examinations have now started. You shall receive two hours. Good luck, and godspeed."

Flustered, Larry pulled the exam out of the envelope sitting before him. With fear in his eyes, he stared at the monstrously hard questions and…hey, he recognized them! These were the same questions he's been studying for five months, word for word!  
Larry resisted the urge to jump in glee. Was this the string Edgeworth pulled? No matter, he's gonna ace the baby! Yeah! Ace it like an ace attorney!  
He could almost imagine now. Larry Butz: Ace Attorney!

Putting his ego aside, Larry blazed through the questions. He was awesome! Foe against foe fell, all defeated by the Butz! Victory will be his! Upon finishing the first page, he flamboyantly flipped the page, to find the other candidates staring in disbelief. Following their glances, he read the clock:

10:06

…he had completed the first page in a whopping four minutes. Making a mental note to slow down, Larry silently completed the second page, flipping when the others did so as to not attract attention. The other candidates figured Larry was a law nut, and returned to their exams.

The rest of the exam continued on, with nothing standing in the way of the Butz.

* * *

**October 19, 2019**

His exam was processed in a flash, to the surprise of Larry. Edgeworth sure had it good, being such an awesome prosecutor. When he went to retrieve his results, he had even heard female staff gossiping that there were talks about Edgeworth being a possible candidate for Chief Prosecutor!

Edgeworth held back a smirk, Larry knew as much, as he assessed the results.  
"Well Butz, you passed. What a surprise, I had expected you to flop like a fish."

Ignoring the remark, Phoenix chimed in.

"So! Were all good now?"  
"Fool, Butz hasn't even raked money for you yet. I hear you and the girls are surviving off instant noodles?"

Phoenix's face turned bright red, matching Edgeworth's suit.  
"A-at least she enjoys them! I ate them even before my disbarment! I've been eating them ever since I was in Ivy U!"

Larry couldn't help but laugh. All this time, Nick had been the bigger bum?

"Now that you're officially a defence attorney, I've taken the liberty of registering you under the Wright & Co. Law Office. As the sole source of income for this hopeless man and starving girl, I expect good results. Here's your badge."

Larry couldn't hear the sounds of Nick and Trucy promoting the awesomeness of instant noodles. He was absorbed, as Edgeworth pinned the badge to Larry's suit. Finished, he buttoned the suit up. He certainly looked like a entirely new man now, how would Mindy react?

"Wright, how's the search coming along?"  
"Fruitless, Edgeworth. A police warrant's been issued, but Zak is still elusive. Trucy doesn't have a mother or any other relatives and I'm definitely not sending her back to the Gramarye Troup. I'll continue searching for solutions."

As Phoenix and Edgeworth discussed Trucy's situation, Larry made talk with the seemingly confused Trucy.

"Mr. Nick has been saying that dad's gone. It's so weird, he promised to pick me up after the trial! He even said he'd go party with Mr. Nick but when the trial ended he never did go party."  
Larry's heart sank. Wow, dad sure is nuts, leaving his daughter behind.  
"Dad said he'll come back one day, but now that grampa's gone I don't know what to do. I don't really like instant noodles but I don't wanna hurt Mr. Nick's feelings since his cupboard is full with them. I even fed some to Mr. Hat to make Mr. Nick happy!"

Larry stopped. Wait, Mr. Hat? Who's that? Could it be…Larry's hypothetical thief from five months ago was real?

"-yeah and he lives in my hat! Ehheheh, I scared the crazy police man at the trial with Mr. Hat and he screamed! He said his name was Mike, so Mr. Hat started insulting him since Mike was such a boring-"

"Ms. Enigmar, come over here."  
At first, Larry was surprised. Then he realized Trucy's surname was Enigmar after she made her way to Edgeworth.

"_She never fully introduced herself…I think I forgot too. I think I'll keep it secret, I have a feeling she's the kind to start saying butt jokes."_

"You too, Butz."

"_Crap."_

As he made his way over, ignoring the giggling Trucy, he saw Phoenix with doubt in his eyes.

"Well, since Trucy doesn't have anyone to return to anymore and I don't really want to send her off to an orphanage, Edgeworth suggested that I adopt her. Uh…thoughts?"

What.

Phoenix Wright, father at 27.

Trucy was equally shocked, her laughing decreasing to a halt.

"So…what does adopt mean?"  
"It means that since Zak Gramarye is now a missing man, Phoenix Wright will now be serving as your father. When the registration is done, you'll become Trucy Wright."

Larry burst out laughing, Phoenix ripe as a tomato. Trucy giggled again at the thought.

* * *

AN: Gotta brainstorm the skeleton of the case, so chapter 3 won't be coming for a while. I'm never taking bets with my friends again, cause this fic is murdering me. Writer's Block and all.


	3. Turnabout of the Butz

**November 8, 2019**

"_Breath in, Larry. Breath out, Larry. Heave… ho. Heave… ho."_

Larry was a nervous wreck. There he sat in the waiting lobby of the all too familiar courtroom with the all too familiar people, trying to keep a calm demeanor in front of his very first client, one Shirley Agrumps. In an attempt to stay calm, he decided to look back to Nick's first day on the job:

"_Now, who is the defendant in this case, Mr. Wright?"_  
_"U-uh, that is to say… Phoenix Wright?_  
_"__**YOU**__ are Phoenix Wright, Mr. Wright. I'm referring to the man standing off to your left, in the defendant's chair."_  
_"Oh right! Gary Butz, your honor!"_

Okay… maybe that wasn't exactly what happened. Two years was a long time in the eyes of the Butz. Didn't make himself feel any better though.  
At least Nick and Trucy were there to comfort him though. A sort of father-daughter bonding experience. What about poor old Uncle Larry?

At the behest of Nick and Edgey, Larry checked over the court record for the millionth time. He still fondly remembers their kind advice etched deep in his lawyer heart:

"_Bluff yourself to victory, Larry! Never failed me!"_  
_"Hold your presence, Butz. Make yourself known as a worthy opponent."_  
_"Practice your objections in your mirror every day!"_  
_"Keep your chin up, search for the absolute truth no matter the cost!"_  
_"Mr. Butt! Try not to fart too loud!"_

Sigh.  
Once again, he checked over the court record another time, to brush the doubt out of his mind. Besides, it passed the time well, Edgeworth insisted they arrive early to create a good impression on the court, even if Larry's client didn't like it. Edgeworth himself couldn't come because work at the Prosecutor's Office pinned him down. Larry had a nagging feeling that Edgey wouldn't have come even if he did have free time. Jerk.

"_Let's see here…"_

**Court Record**

**Chlotz's Autopsy Report**: Victim's wristwatch stopped dead upon death from water exposure. Watch read 13:02. Died from single blunt blow to the head.  
**Watch**: Bioluminescent light gives off fairly bright glow.  
**Plank**: Murder weapon, the defendant's fingerprints and victim's blood are on the plank. Fairly small.

… That's it? Larry knew something had to be wrong. In all the trials he had attended, Nick and Edgey would whip out a butt-ton of evidence and start OBJECTION!-ing all over the courtroom.

Seeing, Larry's dismayed face, Phoenix moved over to the couch where he sat and attempted to cheer him up.

"Come on, Larry. I'm sure the rest of the evidence will pop up in the trial. You know how prosecutors were fond of withdrawing evidence and using them as trump cards against me?"  
"But daddy, the stories you told me all say you did the same. In the thing called the DL-6 with the bul-"

With a swift motion of his hands, Phoenix hushed Trucy. The two sure had gotten close to each other in the past weeks, Larry thought. Once the awkwardness of adoption went away, they became glued to each other. Phoenix had even taken out a portion of his grocery savings to buy the sweet girl a magic kit, resulting in a very angry Edgeworth storming all the way from his office to berate him. True love certainly knew no bounds, though this love certainly grew fast.

With a sigh, Larry looked deeper in the Court Record. From what he gathered, the victim is Bill Chlotz, a plumber, the witnesses are Jelasse Worman and Amanda Nosely, ex-girlfriend and neighbor respectively. The defendant is of course, Shirley Agrumps. The prosecutor was Winston Payne, the guy who prosecuted him. He still remembers him, mocking Cindy in the dear court. To mock dear beautifu-

Wait, Larry has a different girlfriend now. He shut his mouth, since he knew for a fact that women are psychic and they always somehow knew when your mind even stepped off the main road for even a second. At least Gumshoe was lead detective, he felt calm knowing there was a familiar face in addition to the good old Judge and Nick.

"Court will now convene! Will the defence and his client please enter the courtroom?"

Fixing up his shiny badge and combing through his hair, he walked over to the door-

"Alright Larry! We'll be cheering from the gallery!"

-wait, Nick's not coming?

"Nick, dude! Why aren't you coming?"  
"Larry! The Judge would recognize me and quite frankly, it'd be quite uncomfortable. I'm lucky enough that this beany is doing its job, can't push my luck."

With newfound terror, Larry set foot in the courtroom and silently made his way to the defence's bench.

A few people recognized Larry, it seemed. The gallery was filled with whispering.

"Hey, isn't he that Wright lawyer's friend?"  
"Yeah, looks dumb as ever."  
"You think the rookie killer will defeat him?"  
"I don't think, I know."

Larry gulped.

* * *

"Court is now in session for the trial of Ms. Shirley Agrumps! Mr. Payne, your introduction please. Oh! But first, Mr. Butz, I understand this is your first trial?"

"_Oh no."_

"Y-yessir, your honor man!"

The Judge simply nodded his head. Seems he puts up with newbies a lot more than he would have liked.

"Your honor will do, Mr. Butz. I understand that you've previously been in this very courtroom numerous times. Shall I-"

Larry remembered the humiliation Nick suffered in that very first trial. Not willing to suffer through the same, he interjected.

"Objection! Your honor! I ah… don't need help, thanks. I got everything under control, you know?"

The Judge seemed surprised. Maybe Larry was the first to refuse the help? Nonetheless, he was proud of his very first objection, his beautiful baby. He sure hoped Nick was recording this, because he would treasure this memory forever.

"Very well then. Mr. Payne, your introduction."

Payne looked far smugger than Larry remembered. He got a new hairdo, a new suit, a new everything.

"Very well, your honor! At November 7th, just yesterday, the defendant had hired the victim over to fix the faulty pipes in her kitchen. The victim, Bill Chlotz, arrived at around 12:30 and went off to work.

"Hmm, continue, Mr. Payne."

"At 12:59 precise, a neighbor, Amanda Nosely, heard a scream. Cell phone in hand, she reached her window and witnessed the defendant lift a wooden plank above her head, ready to hit something. Considering the victim died from a single blunt blow, it's not difficult to piece the evidence together. Clearly, Ms. Agrumps had struck Mr. Chlotz in the head, killing him! Oh, how dear fully tragic."

The Judge closed his eyes and pondered, mumbling all the way. Larry shrunk back in his bench, sweat already forming over his neck.

"I just wonder, how exactly did you get such a precise time, Mr. Payne?"

Payne let out a smirk, troubling Larry even further.

"All will be revealed in due time, your honor. Under normal circumstances, I would have called the detective to testify first. However, the evidence is so clear that I find it more efficient to summon Ms. Nosely first. Wouldn't you agree, your honor?"

"Hmm, yes. The prosecution may now call upon its first witness!"

When will Larry get to shine? Hopefully soon, because an uncomfortable feeling has suddenly emerged from within his pants.

"Witness, please testify to the court what you saw."

A plump woman well into her 40's, Amanda fit the bill of the annoying nanny who would pester you about every single thing. Larry felt particularly uncomfortable around people like her.

Smiling in the all too creepy endearing way, Amanda gave a bright smile; the kind you saw before being launched into marshmallow hell. Larry knew from personal experience.

"Oh, well…, it was a bright sunny day, and I suppose I was just cooking up my lunch. I was filming it using my free hand to later show my nephew! But a few minutes before 13, I heard a scream."

Gulp.

"I rushed over to my window, still clutching my camera. There… I saw that wretched Agrumps killing the plumber!"

The Judge didn't seem so sure of the testimony. Hopefully Larry will get an easy pass for this being his first trial?

"I'm just wondering, how did you know the defendant was murdering the victim?"

"Oh, just using my brains, dear. The woman screamed, suddenly a dead guy. Pieced two and two together!"

"_Seriously? Larry was sure Trucy could have come up with something better. There was no way-"_

As if on cue, Amanda interjected.

"Oh, and I got a photo! Well, it's actually a still frame of the video but you get the idea, right! Agrumps lifting the murder weapon!"

True to her word, the photo contained a very scared and very angry Shirley Agrumps doing a ridiculous 'HIYAAH!' pose like the Steel Samurai did when he dealt the finishing blows. Clearly, anyone could see she was trying to hit something.

Larry shuddered. It was no use, the tables were all turned against him. How the heck could he disprove that? He knew he should have taken Nick's mock trials. He was going to lose, in his very first case.

Meanwhile, the feeling in his pants refused to subside. In addition to Payne's barely concealed mockeries, Larry wasn't feeling so good.

In fact, he was burning, his suit was soaked from terror and the trial had barely even started.

"_Pull yourself together, Larry!"_

In trying his best to hold back the burning sensation in his pants, Larry felt the air being consumed from his own head. Suddenly, nausea overcame him and Larry finally collapsed, his hand clutching his crotch in desperation.

"…ick! Bailiff… recess now… get a towel… Order! Order in the court! I call order! ORDER!"

Larry heard no more as he passed out, the court bailiffs hunched over him.

* * *

In all the commotion, the Judge had called for a recess to allow the bailiffs and medics to examine Larry's condition. Phoenix sighed, he knew he should have tried harder. To be fair, the entire situation was his fault. To be more exact, the person who ordered Trucy to give him the forged evidence but nonetheless, his own fault. If he had never presented that dreaded diary entry, Larry might still be enjoying his leisurely life, Trucy and Zak may still be together and Edgeworth wouldn't have to be so worried.

"Daddy, will Mr. Larry be okay?"

Trucy stood at his side, a worried expression on her adorable button face. For the first time in ever, she seemed to care about Larry's situation. But how will he help Larry? He'd rather let some time pass between him and the judge. Larry needed assistance in the trial, but who? The only other person here was Trucy.

Phoenix looked back to his previous trials. If Pearl was given the green light, why wouldn't Trucy?

"Trucy, would you mind doing something for me?

Trucy looked up at Phoenix with expectant eyes. Phoenix couldn't help but smile, he certainly had grown attached to Trucy in the short time they've known each other. To think that he is now a father...

"Trucy, would you be willing to be the defence team assistant? You'll be standing with Larry, helping him out."

Trucy's eyes lit up. Feeling eager at being able to help (and stand at the awesome defence bench), she accepted in a heartbeat.

Phoenix just hoped Larry could hold his own in court. It was already a miracle that he passed the bar exam and got his badge so quickly. If he could, he would certainly have thrown a party for Larry long ago.

But they needed to push for all the luck they could get.


End file.
